a new demon!
by Synthae
Summary: i suck at summary's but here i go... a fic bout a new female demon who comes into the world of DK... see told you i sucked. some of the charaters might seem OOC. just R&R plz.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon knights or any of the characters. But if I could just own one character, I would own Rath 'cause he's the coolest.  
  
CD: I thought of this awhile ago but I thought it would be really stupid if I posted this on the internet and I would know I'd get bad reviews from it. I also only had a middle and ending but I never had a beginning. I couldn't think of one until just recently.  
  
Rath: do I get to fight any sort of demons in this story?  
  
CD: yes but not till later in the story. Probably not until the 3rd or 4th chapter.  
  
Rath: I can wait. At least I get to fight demons. Yay! Demons prepare yourselves.  
  
CD: oh well.  
  
Rune: are thatz and me in the story as well?  
  
Thatz: yeah. Is there treasure involved?  
  
CD: yes you two are in the story. And yes Thatz, there is treasure involved.  
  
Thatz: yay! Treasure, treasure, treasure!  
  
Rath: demons, demons, demons!  
  
Rune: I'm surrounded by idiots.  
  
CD: on with the story. Oh and by the way, plz don't copy my characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Rune was sitting inside a café because it was starting to snow outside. As he was drinking his coffee he heard someone come outside from the cold. It was a teenaged girl who was wearing a white, loose, long-sleeved shirt and a long black jacket and black pants. She also had black boots. She had long black hair that was tied back with a navy blue ribbon. She had blue eyes and a very cold look on her face. well that's to be expected from the snow outside.rune thought to himself.  
  
"Rin! Take a seat. I'll be right with you." One of the waitresses said to the girl.  
  
"Thanks." The girl said back to her.  
  
The girl sat down a table away from rune but she had her back turned to him as if he didn't exist to her. And as the waitress said before, she was with her within a few moments.  
  
"So what would you like?"  
  
"Oh just the usual. Thank you."  
  
"One glass of wine coming right up." The waitress was back in five minutes with the girls wine and also a napkin.  
  
"Thanks. Oh and would you mind if I talk to Jai for a while?"  
  
"Not at all. His breaks' in five. I'll tell him that you're here."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
Within five minutes Rin had drunken half of her glass of wine and started to read the paper when Jai came out of the kitchen in the back He was a young man, almost the same age as Rin, who had brown eyes and dark brown hair. He wore an apron and a white t-shirt and jeans. He wore worn out sneakers that seemed unusual. Rune was almost done but decided to stay because the snow seemed to get worse by the minute.  
  
"Rin! How have you been lately?" Rune heard when Jai spoke.  
  
"Ok I guess. I wanted to talk to you about some thing. If you have time?"  
  
"Oh I have about a half an hour before I have to get back to work. What is it?"  
  
He noticed a sad look on her face as if she was confused. "Have you ever felt alone but never knew why?" She said and once Rune heard this question, he shot straight up. But still had the paper in his hands. He decided to pretend he was reading it so he didn't cause any suspicion.  
  
Jai had paused before he answered her question. "Of course. Everybody feels it sometimes. Why did you bring this up now?"  
  
Rin said in a very soft voice, "I don't know why. I've just been really out of it lately."  
  
"Is it because you're thinking about what happened?" Jai said with a sad complexion in his face.  
  
Rin seemed really shocked by what she had just heard and didn't say anything for awhile. Rune could sense something out of the ordinary but did not know what it was. it's as if a power is rising. he thought to himself. He could see a great deal of sadness and anger in Rin's face. Jai just looked at her with no expression in his face what-so-ever.  
  
Rin rose from the table and said, "I got to go. Please come by when you have time." With that she left into the storm and all rune could see was her shadow for a while and then she vanished. "Should I follow her?" Rune said in a quiet, almost lip sinking voice.  
  
Jai came up behind him and answered, "Maybe you should. Everyone else is."  
  
"Why is that?" Rune was startled by his appearance but did not show any feeling of it.  
  
"Well one reason is that people know that there's a demon in the forest and they think that Rin knows where it is. So they want to get the information from her and then kill her. All that have tried to get threw those woods have never came back. Except for me. But that's another story. Listen, don't go near her. I got to get back to work."  
  
"Thank you." Rune said before Jai went back into the kitchen. I wonder what's up there.as Rune thought to himself as he left the café. I should go check it out. with that he headed towards the woods and then vanished.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
CD: I hope you like it so far. And I'm sorry it's so short. You see it's the only beginning I could come up with. I couldn't think of anything else.  
  
Thatz: I thought you said I get to be in the story.  
  
CD: you will. And Rath too. You will in the next chapter. I promise.  
  
Rath: demons, demons, DEMONS! Yay.  
  
CD: is he still thinking about demons?  
  
Rune: yeah. He's been like that the whole chapter. He and Thatz have been thinking of food names they would call it.  
  
Thatz: Food? Who said food? Food, where are you?  
  
Rune: I said that you guys were thinking of food names.  
  
Thatz: oh.  
  
CD: Anyways, plz read and review. ^_^ 


	2. encouters

DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragon knights. Damn it all.  
  
CD: me again. I know the last chapter was so short but spare me people. I'm busy. Any ways I'll try to make this chapter longer.  
  
Thatz: now you promised rath and I will be in this chapter, right?  
  
CD: I haven't forgotten. I'll put you two in this chapter.  
  
Rath: will I be able to fight any demons in this chapter?  
  
CD: maybe. But I'm not going to make any promises on that.  
  
Rath: aw. not faire. I'm tired of waiting.  
  
Rune: WE KNOW!  
  
CD: sheesh Rune. Don't get angry or you'll never be able to play the part right.  
  
Rune: I know. Can we just get on with the story? I'm surrounded by idiots.  
  
CD: as you wish. On with the story.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Rune had wandered into the forest not knowing where Rin had gone. The snow was still snowing. But it had calmed over the past half an hour.  
  
"Where did she go?" Rune said out loud. "I'm lost."  
  
All of a sudden Rune heard a rustle in the bushes. He didn't know what to do except stand there. He got out his sword and held it with a tight grip, out in front of him.  
  
"Who's there?" he said with a slow voice.  
  
Out came Rath and Thatz. "Sheesh. Don't get so worked up." Thatz said as he popped out of the bushes.  
  
Rune put his sword away as he spoke, "What are you guy's doing here? You two are supposed to be back at the castle."  
  
Rath spoke this in an eagerly voice, "Well we heard you and Lykouleon talking about a demon hunt. Remember?"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Rune I need you to go on a demon hunt." Lykouleon said to rune in his office. Unknown to them, two knights were ease dropping on there conversation.  
  
"Oh a demon hunt." Rath said quietly to himself not to make any noise that will give them away.  
  
"Who cares about the demons? I just want to know if there's treasure or food involved." Thatz said to Rath who was still thinking about the demons.  
  
"Rune do not tell Rath or Thatz about this." They heard the lord speak again.  
  
"Why not?" as Rune said in a puzzled look  
  
The lord was shocked by this. Normally Rune would know why not. "You know. Raths obsession with demon hunting and Thatz's food hunger. The place I'm sending you to be a place famous for the demon that lurks in the woods. And it also has some of the best treasure and food in the world."  
  
"Oh." Rune said as he was starting to get an embarrassing look on his face.  
  
"The demon that I speak of is supposed to only to have killed so many people over the years. The one thing is that it only kills one person, once every month."  
  
Rune sighed and spoke, "Now that's weird. I'll get to the bottom of it sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
**end flashback**  
  
"You two were listening on the conversation?"  
  
"Yep." Said Rath and Thatz at the end of Rune's question.  
  
"I wanted to go demon hunting and Thatz wanted treasure. So we decided to come and follow you." As Rath spoke this, Rune was a little bit confused.  
  
"Does the lord know you're here?" shouted Rune.  
  
"Nope. We got stand ins." Stated Thatz.  
  
"Who'd you get?"  
  
"Um. we don't want to spoil it so lets just find the demon."  
  
"Don't forget the treasure."  
  
Rune gave up on them and whispered under his breath 'I'm surrounded by idiots'.  
  
Rath yelled in front of him, "Rune, are you coming or not?"  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was an hour before they found Rin. She had gone so far into the forest that no one knew what time it was anymore. Or even where they were for that matter.  
  
When Rin went inside, the knights decided to get a closer view and look through her window. When they looked inside, they saw something that none of them expected. They saw a black dragon and a black dragon dog.  
  
"Shadow, Silver. I'm back." They could here her voice through the cabin walls as she spoke. The dragon and the dragon dog came over to greet her when she took off her coat and placed it over a chair next to the door.  
  
The knights were so busy watching her that they didn't notice someone walking up to the front door. There was a knock on the door and before Rin answered the door she said to shadow and silver, "Go hide." When they went into the closet Rin grabbed a dagger and hid it in her boot.  
  
'Ouch. That's gotta hurt.' Thought Thatz. He noticed that Rin didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
When Rin opened the door, she saw, and the knights saw, a man that looked liked he was in his thirty's. He had short blond hair and hazel colored eyes. He was wearing a pair of snow boots and a pair of jeans. He had a heavy, brown, winter coat on and was wearing a green turtle neck underneath.  
  
"May I help you?" The knights drew there attention back to Rin who had an angry, almost not noticeable, look on her face. She slowly opened the door slightly.  
  
"Um. yes. I believe that you know where a certain demon is and I need you to tell me where it is or I'll resort to other methods." The man said in a cool, deep voice.  
  
"Like what methods would you suggest you do? May I ask?"  
  
"For starters, I'll start by burning this entire forest to the ground."  
  
"That's imposable. This forest is guarded by a protective spell that was placed on this forest century's ago. And you wont find the demon. It only comes out on a full moon which isn't until tomorrow night. So nice try. You're just like all the others. All they want is that demon for money and power. Better luck next time."  
  
"Why you little brat. How dare you say this crap to me." The man yelled back.  
  
"And are you supposed to be someone important? 'Cause I'm not buying it. Either you get out of this forest now suffer."  
  
"Why you. I'm the best demon hunter there is. You can not talk back to someone who can kill you."  
  
"What?! I'm the best there is. Let me at him." Rath said but Rin and the Man didn't notice. Thatz and Rune were containing Rath from doing anything rash.  
  
Rin just smiled slightly. "I think you got that backwards."  
  
There were no more words said. The man took out a sword and swung it at Rin. She quickly dodged it and took out her dagger. She quickly trusted the dagger into his chest and the man fell to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth and running down his chin. All that lay there was a helpless pile. Rin stood next to the body in the blood stained snow, and pulled her dagger out of the mans chest. The knights watched this in sadness. But did not show any sort of emotion of it.  
  
"Another one goes down. So much people come here and die." Rin takes a sharp glance back behind her where the knights were and just turned back to the body. "I know you've been following me. Now come out from behind the cabin."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
CD: ok that was the end of chapter two. It's bad I know.  
  
Rath: I thought you said I get to fight demons in this chapter?  
  
CD: I said I wouldn't make any promises on that.  
  
Rath: aw. I'm tired of waiting.  
  
Rune, Thatz: *together* WE KNOW!!!  
  
CD: calm down guys. Sheesh.  
  
Thatz: I thought there was going to be treasure?  
  
CD: There will be. Maybe next chapter.  
  
Thatz: aw. I'm tired of waiting *goes joins Rath over in a corner*  
  
Rune: I'm surrounded by idiots.  
  
CD: While those guys straighten things out. I need you to plz review. ^_^ 


End file.
